


After the Road Trip

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: How was Amy after she got back from The Maple Drip Inn?
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	After the Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me however, constructive criticism welcome. I always wondered what happened after Amy got back from The Road Trip. Here's a little idea. I may or may not add to it. Could just be a one shot.

She could hear the pounding on the door, she tried to ignore it. She didn’t want to see anyone. The knocking ceased and then after a few moments started again. She heard a voice “I know you’re home. Just answer the door.”

Throwing back the bundle of blankets she had cocooned herself in she headed to the door, taking in a deep breath she undone the various locks and slowly opened the door. Amy’s red rimmed eyes met with Rosa’s.

“Oí lo que pasó”

“I guessed you might of” Amy replied in English. She stood looking at Rosa waiting for her to speak.

“Your neighbor is listening” Rosa said thumbing over her shoulder to the opposite door.

“Oh right. OK. You wanna come in?”

“I don’t want to stand on your doorstep all night”

Amy opened the door wider to allow Rosa to come in. She was carrying beers and headed straight to Amys sofa, pushing the blankets out the way.

“Jake said about you and Teddy. I just wanted to check you were doing OK” Rosa said popping a cap off a beer and handing it to Amy before doing the same again for herself.

“Oh uh, yeah, I’m alright. It was a long time coming, I should of ended things with Teddy ages ago, I just didn’t think I’d be doing it over dinner in front of Jake and Sophia.” Amy had sunk back into her pile of blankets and played with the label on her beer.

“He also told me what Teddy said…and what you said.”

“Hmm, did he? Teddy shouldn’t of said anything, no one needed to hear it, it was super embarrassing for everyone involved, but when Jake asked if I liked him I couldn’t stop myself and just blurted out 'maybe'and' yes', Rosa, I didn't even try to deny it and I feel bad about Sophia but in my defence Jake did tell me the exact same thing when I was with Teddy.” Amy rushed the words out trying to justify her over dinner confession.

“Dude, you don’t have to explain it to me. I’m just sorry you two couldn’t tell each other when you were both single. It would have been easier for me”

“You?”

“Yeah. I don’t do this kind of stuff and I’ve found myself listening to Jake and then wanting to check on you. Emotions suck.”

“Well, I appreciate it, thanks Rosa”

“No worries, now drink your beer”

Amy smiled a small smile at Rosa, who gave a curt smile back. Despite her hard exterior she did care for her friends. Amy would never not find Rosa intimidating but she was glad she had her friendship, at least she wasn’t feeling as alone as she did earlier when she had sat sobbing at the mess she had made of things. Jake was able to joke and laugh it off but it wasn’t so easy for her.

Rosa left around 9pm and Amy climbed into bed. Picking up her phone from where she had left it on her bedside cabinet she saw she had a couple of messages from Jake.

_**From Jake Peralta** _

_**So Teddy. Fun guy huh? Tell him your secrets and he blabs them, embarrassing 😜** _

_**Still can’t believe U liked me😉** _

_**Why did U tell Teddy what I said🤔** _

_**Hello?** _

Amy typed and retyped a reply to Jake.

_**To Jake Peralta** _

_**I guess I was worried and sad when you went undercover. Teddy wanted to know what was wrong so I just told him. Then when you came back I was confused, I wasn’t sure what I wanted. He guessed it was to do with you again so I told him about our conversations. I’m rubbish at lying. I’m sorry if I’ve made things awkward with you and Sophia. You’re right in what you said, it’s in the past and I don’t want things to be weird between us, especially at work.** _

_**From Jake Peralta** _

_**…** _

Amy watched those three little dots that indicated Jake was replying. Then a message appeared

_**From Jake Peralta** _

_**Things will B fine with us Santiago. U R one of my best friends. Me and Sophia are solid, don’t worry. Yeah U R a rubbish liar. I should give you tips in case U need 2 dump some other boring guy! 😂 C u Monday** _

_**To Jake Peralta** _

_**I think I’ll politely decline, but thanks. See you next week.** _

She was one of his best friends? It was hard to think they had spent so long arguing and bickering, putting so much effort into winning a bet. She hated to admit it but she had actually enjoyed herself with him that night, it was the most they had ever just talked, having had _real_ conversations. He had most definitely grown on her and she wouldn’t admit it but she almost certainly chose working with him over a promotion to Major Crimes and working with The Vulture. 

Out of fear, she chose solid, dependable Teddy over her childish, debt ridden friend, correction, _best friend,_ and now here she was paying the ultimate price, watching him move on and her deal with a broken heart. 


End file.
